eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitt liv
|year = 1987 |position = 9th |points = 65 |previous = Romeo |next = For vår jord }} Mitt liv was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by Kate Gulbrandsen. It was written by Rolf Løvland and Hanne Krogh, both of whom had a hand in Norway's first winning song in 1985 - he as the composer and she as one half of Bobbysocks!. The song is a ballad, with Kate singing about her feelings towards her life. She sings that she needs to take responsibility for it, although she appears hesitant to do so. At the contest, it was performed first preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 65 points. Lyrics Norwegian= Nå er scenelyset tent, en stemme hvisker spent Hva har jeg å si? Kan jeg våge å gå frem? Tør jeg møte dem? Har jeg nok å gi? Jeg må gripe sjansen nå Men kan jeg stole på meg selv, mitt liv? Nå står jeg foran en vei bare jeg kan gå En fremtid i mine hender Og et mål bare jeg kan nå Ingen kan ta fra meg min drøm, det er mitt liv Jeg leter etter svar Alle tankene jeg har gir meg tvil Men det får ikke stanse meg Jeg vil gå min egen vei og jeg tør å si Det er meg det gjelder nå Nå skal jeg stole på meg selv, mitt liv Nå står jeg foran en vei bare jeg kan gå En fremtid i mine hender Og et mål bare jeg kan nå Ingen kan ta fra meg min drøm Foran en vei bare jeg kan gå En fremtid i mine hender Og et mål bare jeg kan nå Ingen kan ta fra meg min drøm Min drøm |-| Translation= Now the limelight has been lit, a voice whispers anxiously What have I to say? Will I dare to walk forward? Do I dare to meet them? Do I have enough to give? I have to seize the chance now But can I trust myself, my life? Now I'm standing in front of a road, only I can walk A future in my hands And a goal only I can catch No one can take my dream away from me, it is my life I'm looking for answers All the thoughts I have, make me doubt But that won't stop me I want to go my own way and I dare to say Now it's me it's all about Now I'm going to trust myself, my life Now I'm standing in front of a road, only I can walk A future in my hands And a goal only I can catch No one can take my dream away from me In front of a road, only I can walk A future in my hands And a goal only I can catch No one can take my dream away from me My dream Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Norway Category:20th Century Eurovision